


Regrets

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is dead, Dean is drinking until he breaks and Sam's so scrubbed raw by the recent events that Gabriel's return is simply too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Written for a prompt over at comment_fic.

"No."

Gabriel blinked and slowly let go of his stance, let his smile fade. Sam looked like shit, worse then when Gabriel had last seen him and that was saying a lot.

Sam sat on his motel bed alone, Dean gone hours ago to drink himself into oblivion and then pass out in the Impala because Castiel was dead and he couldn't look at his little brother. Gabriel realized this all at once and did absolutely nothing to stop the pain in his Grace at the misery so prevalent in Sam's very being.

"No." Sam repeated, head down after his initial glance at the archangel. "I'm done."

"Sam..."

"I said no," he snapped again. "Whatever you're here for, whatever you want, I don't fucking care okay? Do what you like, I'm done. I've had enough. We've _all_ had enough." Sam finished in a whisper.

So Gabriel said nothing more and simply stayed where he was, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Sam's hands twisted around themselves and he watched while the human worked his mind in circles like a skipping record.

He waited but still Sam refused to acknowledge him and the things he was reading in the hunter's mind right now showed him to be in a less then stable state. At this point, Sam was not going to talk to him or listen. He'd come at a bad time, if there was ever a good time it was  
long ago and Gabriel had already blown that opportunity.

Gabriel reached behind himself and with a quick jerk of his wrist, yanked a feather from his wing and into the human dimension. Holding the rainbow colored, shimmery feather upon his palm and in front of his face, Gabriel blew and it soared gently toward Sam.

Then the Archangel snapped himself away and resolved to wait until Sam called for him so he could finally be there for the young hunter.


End file.
